


Leading

by Megane



Series: One Day, Three Autumns [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bonding, Developing Relationship, Discussions of Past Trauma, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Intimacy, Kissing, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Minor Original Characters, Minor Body Worship, Non- Sexual Intimacy, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Even though they had agreed to be together, there were still some barriers to cross. Some things to learn. Thankfully, Tifa needs their help preparing for an event, and it gives Cloud and Vincent some time to make the gap between them a little smaller.
Series: One Day, Three Autumns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186196
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Leading

**Author's Note:**

> A little further in their relationship after [_With Hesitation, Confessions_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545356). I've been thinking about it a lot, and after a while, I thought "You know! I can't wait to continue this." So, here we are. A little more of a personal touch in this one.

Cloud didn't flinch when he felt a gauntleted hand slide across his stomach. He felt the odd cold- warmth of Vincent's body as he was gently pulled backwards. Vincent's chilled lips pressed a kiss to the back of Cloud’s neck.

“What are you looking at?”

“Nothing…” came the slow response. “Just thinking.”

They stood together at the edge of a ruined building. Trees and vines had grown plentifully here, and below them was a mostly clear space. Ruins of what-was stuck out of the ground here and there. In the low grass, there was a glint or two of something iridescent but hard to make out. Cloud stared at the ground in silence, letting his mind wander wherever it wished. Vincent was a quiet, solid presence against his back. After a long while, Cloud placed a hand over Vincent's, and his other reached up to hook around the back of Vincent’s neck. He used that moment as a chance to micro-stretch.

“How'd you find me here?”

“I was wandering after a meeting with Reeve. Came across your bike.”

Cloud let the hand on Vincent’s neck fall. The other stayed. “How is he?”

“Steadily getting into trouble.”

“Like all of us.”

“He says hello.”

“I'll have to return the message. Some day.”

At that, Vincent just hummed in reply, but it felt more like a rumble. No, a purr that traveled deep down through his core and against Cloud's back. They stayed for just a bit longer, but then Cloud tired of seeing shadows. He began to relax and turn. Vincent matched him to the breath.

“Let's go.”

“Where to?”

Cloud led the way to his bike. “Tifa needs help at the bar. She's volunteered to help for a celebration.”

A beat. “Interesting.”

“You can settle upstairs if you want to come. ‘m sure Tifa won't mind.”

Another purr-rumble that meant nothing. At least to Cloud, anyway. He hoped to decipher it one day; he just needed to give himself time. Patience, he felt, was the name of the game in his not- quite-new life. After everything, something had changed. Something had to've.

He cranked Fenrir to life, and the old bike jump started underneath him. Just like the day he first got it. He ran a hand over the grips before putting on his goggles. He looked to Vincent, who nodded. Ready. Without a single offer or question as to transportation. Cloud turned Fenrir around and passed through the ruins at a leisurely pace. Vincent walked, unhurried, at his side, but once they were in the clearing, Vincent ran to keep pace. His face was even; there was no sign of strain. And then with a hop, his form was gone. He was swathed in red and shapeless.

Cloud glanced over once, and he was still in awe of such easy movement. He had been taken away in that shapeless red twice before. Both times unconscious or nearly so. He wondered what it would have been like to travel now. He pushed the free and easy thought out of his mind. He revved Fenrir's engine before accelerating. The entire way, Vincent's twisting red managed to keep up with him. He was sure, with the right motivation, Vincent might have even been faster. It was only when they were within city limits that Vincent jumped skyward. Cloud's head jerked up with the movement. He watched as Vincent headed over the buildings, bounding from roof to roof. He made it look so easy. Cloud immediately refocused and headed towards Seventh Heaven.

He parked in the maybe too narrow space behind the bar. As the engine died, a blur of black and red landed. Cloud swore he saw the mid transformation from cloth to person. When Vincent landed, he was a large lump of a shape, but when he rose, he melted back into himself. Free and easy.

Well, perhaps not so much on the ‘free’.

Cloud rose from the bike. “I’m sure the kids are inside. They'll be happy to see you.”

“It's been a while.”

“Marlene's still a little spitfire. Maybe even more so.”

Vincent huffed a laugh as they walked side by side. “Tifa's a good influence.”

“She is. That and Marlene's taking after Barret more and more each day.”

Vincent hummed, this time pleased, as they went to the front door, which was slightly ajar. “Like father, like daughter.”

Cloud reached out a hand. “Exactly.”

He nudged the door open and looked around. Denzel whipped around from the other side and immediately brightened.

“Cloud!”

“Hey.” “Cloud, we—” Denzel stopped as soon as he saw Vincent, and if possible, his smile grew even wider. “Oh man! I gotta tell Tifa!”

And before Cloud or Vincent could say anything else, the excitable boy ran off towards the stairs.

“Excitable as always.”

“I think we caught him on one of his better days—”

“Tiiiifa!! Cloud and Vincent are here!!”

Both men froze in place, and Cloud let out a soft laugh. “Ah. There it is.”

“What?!” came the upstairs reply.

Cloud and Vincent stepped further into the bar. The door swung lazily closed behind them as the sound of heavy footsteps thudded loudly. Tifa appeared in a plain white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up above her elbow, dark grey tight leg slacks, and her typical boats. A dark red earring dangled from her right ear.

“Looking sharp,” Cloud said.

“Cloud, hey! I wasn't expecting you so soon!” she cheered as she came down the stairs.

“You never told me when to show up.”

“I didn't?” Tifa smacked her forehead with her palm. “Duh! Damn. Sorry. It's been a busy week, but!” She looked to Vincent. “I really wasn't expecting you, Vincent. How ya been?”

Vincent shrugged, but then he supplicated the answer with, “As usual. Reeve’s nearby.”

“He'll be here tonight, actually, for the celebration.”

“What’s the event?” Cloud asked.

“The Everetts are coming by! The Restoration Committee and Shinra are working together to finally do something about the town.” She pointed to one side. “Shinra's doing something.” Then the other. “Not the Everetts.”

Cloud smiled a bit. “I figured. So. Since we're here…”

“Two more hands. Awesome! Denzel was going to get Marlene, and they're going to stake out with Cid for a while. And I needed to run into and pick up some supplies...”

“Where’s she at?” “Off with Barret doing some last minute preparation together. And he wanted to surprise her with something. Of course, he didn’t tell me what.”

As Tifa spoke, she wandered over to the bar counter. She stepped behind it and began searching. Cloud took one of the stools, and Vincent leaned against the counter. Denzel popped up behind both of them.

“How long’re you here for?”

“Aah, a little while,” Cloud said with a sigh. “Gonna pick up some deliveries while everything's happening.”

At Denzel's expectant stare, Vincent shrugged but slower than before. “A while,” was all he said, “until I'm needed.”

“Awesome! Maybe we'll see you when we get back.”

“Gone for long?”

Denzel nodded. “Marlene and I are staying in Rocket Town for a few days. But we'll be back,” he assured.

Cloud closed his eyes. “Cause trouble.”

Tifa perked up then. “Cloud.”

He only smiled. “Lots of it.”

Denzel giggled. “I will.”

Tifa gave a dramatic groan before looking around again. “Our boys being boys,” she muttered.

Vincent smiled at that. “Yeah.”

Finally finding her lists stashed beside a bottle of amber liquid, Tifa spun around and slid them over to her friends. “Cloud can get supplies. Vincent can get the food.”

Cloud ran his eyes over his list before taking it and standing up. He looked to Denzel. “Need a ride?”

“Yeah!”

“We're off then.”

“Bye, Vincent!”

Denzel paused before waving, and Vincent slowly replied in kind. Cloud let Denzel exit first before stepping out soon after. Tifa waited until they were alone before saying,

“He always wants to hug you, you know. But he's nervous about asking.”

For a brief moment, he thought she meant Cloud before settling on Denzel. “Ah.”

“So eloquent, Vincent,” she teased before grabbing the truck keys. “Ready?”

He hummed his assent, and they exited together. Fenrir roared as Tifa locked up the shop. Shortly after, Cloud and Denzel pulled out of the alleyway. Tifa and Vincent turned around. Denzel smiled when Tifa reached out to ruffle his hair. He said his goodbyes again before grabbing onto Cloud for stability. Fenrir rumbled before taking off down the road. Tifa and Vincent followed behind at their own pace.

“I really appreciate you coming with me.”

“Aah, I had a choice?”

Tifa glanced over at him, and he gave her a sidelong look. It was hard for her to see his small smile, so he chuckled his amusement. She elbowed him with a scoff.

“Of course! Am I that bossy?”

“Not at all,” he replied thoughtfully. “You're just... good to follow.”

“I am, aren't I?” She grinned, and he laughed again. Easily, quietly.

Vincent smiled again at her joy. He relaxed at her side. “You really are.”

By the time they got supplies, Cloud wasn’t back yet. Vincent helped Tifa set down everything, and then she showed him upstairs to Cloud’s room. He couldn’t remember a time when he had been upstairs. He had gone as far as the middle of the stairs themselves but never fully to the top.

“Just in case you want to relax for a bit. I can handle the rest.”

“Are you sure..?”

“Tch.” Tifa placed a hand on her hip and flexed her other arm. “I've been holding down the fort for a while. I think I'm a pro.”

A breath of a laugh. “Of course. How could I doubt it?”

Tifa smiled and exited, leaving him alone. Vincent slowly looked around Cloud's room. Simple, barely decorated. What more could he have expected? What he did find was worth seeing, however.

There was a desk with the most things on it: past orders, invoice copies, letters, and the like. There were a number of pictures, though, tacked into the wall. One of Zack from long ago. A personal photo of Aerith, perhaps she was eighteen or nineteen in the photo. She was staring up at the sky in Midgar with a basket of flowers. The picture, oddly, was more faded than the rest. Vincent’s gaze lingered on it, and it was no surprise to him that the photo of Aerith was pinned on top of Zack's so they were side by side. Vincent felt the sentiment deep in his chest. He turned away.

To the far right of the desk on the floor against the wall was a framed poster. Vincent took a step back to look at it. It was an AVALANCHE propaganda flyer. Big one too. Looked like it had some battle scars of its own. Walking around Cloud’s bed, he found a small photo on the nightstand of Denzel and Marlene playing in a river. It was a sunny day in the picture. Looking closely, Tifa was sitting in the background with her arms raised to guard against the splash.

Small little momentos. Precious moments.

Vincent heard a crash downstairs. It didn't sound serious, but… He removed his gauntlets and set them on the foot of the bed, and then off came his boots and cape. He switched the safety on on his guns and, just as out of caution, tucked them in their holsters under the bed. Afterward, he exited the bedroom and padded down the stairs almost completely silent. He followed the sound of Tifa muttering to herself into the kitchen. Tifa whipped around, and some of her hair, freed from its loose ponytail, was swept over her face. She swiped at the strands.

“Need help?” Vincent asked.

“I…”

She laughed and looked around herself. She had some things she needed to pick up and realised that she couldn’t do that as well as whatever she needed to with what she was holding. She crossed the kitchen to hand him a box of plastic dishware.

“Set this up for me on the counter.”

“Right. Anything else?”

Tifa gave him an up and down look. Seeing that he was barefoot, she cocked her head and held up a finger. “I'll take care of the kitchen, but I'll need you to man the front. I’ll hand you some things to set up.”

Vincent adjusted the box in his arms and turned to exit. “Just say the word. I'm yours to lead.”

Cloud wasn't in the greatest mood when he made it back to Seventh Heaven. A lot of unnecessary haggling and people trying to pawn off used equipment on him. He figured that stating he would need this equipment for cooking for a multitude of people would be enough to convince them to give him something that didn’t have deep burn marks in the metal. But no. In one ear and out the other and at least two hours of wasted time. Jackasses.

Thankfully, when he did get what he needed, loading was the easiest part for him (in spite of the vendors’ equally unnecessary worrying). After everything was said and done, he was glad to see Seventh Heaven’s sign drawing ever closer. He parked in front of the bar and, with great relief, started to unload the bike. He heard the door open and saw Vincent. Vincent wasn't looking at him. He was holding the door open and trying to nudge the door wedge in as far as it could go. But Cloud was staring quietly at Vincent.

He looked so at home. He had shed most of his usual armour. One side of his double breasted shirt was open, revealing smooth, pale skin. And, to Cloud's surprise, he was barefoot. Vincent turned his head and met Cloud's gaze with a slow blink.

“Need help?” Calm, slow, rich.

“Y-yeah.” Flustered, surprised, happy.

With Vincent's help, unloading Fenrir was far faster, and Tifa was quick to receive them. She had the two moving hither and thither, often paired together so she could work alone in the kitchen. By mid afternoon, Barret arrived with a bombastic attitude, spices, and more ingredients, and steadily over time, more bodies came until the bar was packed.

Vincent helped Tifa behind the bar and was something of an apprentice. Cloud was simultaneously the waiter and man of the hour. People grabbed him to say hello and rally him in for one ‘sip’ of drinks. One sip turned to six but barely more than that. Reeve did show up with his own offerings to add to the meal that had been prepared. Rufus, Tseng, and Elena showed up for good PR and to play nice with the common folk. Rufus ordered a round for everyone and gave a toast to the Tifa and well wishes for her bar. He shared a secretive nod with Cloud and a silent raise of the glass with Vincent.

It wasn't until eleven that things petered out a bit. Tifa rallied Cloud and Vincent in the kitchen to let them eat and drink.

“Thanks, guys,” she said as she pulled her hair free and raked it out of her face. “I think Barret and I got it from here.”

“I'm beat,” Cloud said after leaning back in his chair. He looked over to Vincent. “You're staying, right?”

Even though he said it calmly, there was trepidation. The faintest hint of worry in his tone. He worried if he was too forward, but Vincent let him stay over that night. Offered a bed without any hesitation. But still, for Cloud, there was that fear of boundaries.

“Sure,” Vincent replied easily, and Cloud felt like he could breathe. He stood up and grabbed the glasses. “Head on up and I'll meet you there.”

“Kay.” Cloud stood a bit too quickly. His head swam from the drink but not enough to make him unstable. To Tifa, “I had better make my rounds, huh?”

Tifa stepped aside and motioned a hand to the door. “Your crowd is waiting.”

He stepped out to say his good nights. He got some hard claps on the back, a few congrats (though he felt he hadn’t earned them), and the twins both gave him hugs. They promised to see more of him since they'd be in the area for a while. Cloud promised not to be a stranger, and for once, it rang true.

He was so glad to head upstairs to change out of his clothes and prepare for the night. He grabbed some faded sweats and a black undershirt before heading into his shower. It only occurred to him on he was under the spray that Vincent would need something to sleep in. He showered quickly, though not really wanting to cut it short, and changed into his pajamas. He stepped into his room, drying his hair emphatically with his towel. Vincent was already there, moving his things off the bed.

Vincent moved slowly and a bit stiffly. He squatted down to set his folded gauntlet under the window. When he stood, Cloud was in the middle of the room, the towel around his shoulders.

“Sorry if I don't have anything that fits,” Cloud said.

Vincent shook his head. “Whatever you have is fine.”

Cloud grabbed a pair of really loose, beaten exercise pants that he usually cleaned in and did some bike work in. As for a shirt, the most comfortable one he could find was a Golden Saucer tee Yuffie got for him. He held it up in front of his body curiously and looked at Vincent. A little smile, a little laugh. Vincent crossed the space to touch at the shirt. It had a hole in it on the right side near the hem.

“When'd you get this?”

“Present from Yuffie.”

“Ah. Makes sense.”

And then the hand was away. Still unsure, Cloud looked up and met Vincent's eyes. He got a clear nod. Fantastic because the only other option was a moogle shirt with a faded pun in bubble letters above the moogle’s head. He needed better lounge clothes. Eh, that was for another day. He showed Vincent how to work the shower before leaving him alone. Vincent reached out to take Cloud's hand and silently drew him back.  
Their kiss was brief, pleasant, and though it lacked any heat, Cloud felt his heart race with the connection. They said nothing when they parted. Cloud left the bathroom with a blush on his cheeks. As soon as he collapsed on the bed, another thought came to mind. His bed wasn't exactly the most… spacious, and though he was sure they could fit both of their bodies, it might be a squeeze.

Cloud folded his towel and tossed it over onto his desk. He hoped Vincent didn't mind much. He knew he'd have his answer when Vincent stepped into the room. Cloud barely managed to stop himself from laughing at the gaudy Golden Saucer logo spread out over Vincent's torso. Vincent held the shirt out by the front hem and looked at Cloud with a raised brow.

“Do you like it?”

Cloud closed his eyes and shook his head with a broadening smile. “Looks great on you."

A hum, a purr. Cloud was going to grow to love that sound. Vincent placed his towel on top of Cloud's, but he set his clothes on the floor with his things. Cloud spun around on the bed and drew one leg up, pressing his foot flat against his other thigh.

“You don't have to put your stuff on the floor, you know.”

Vincent mulled over his response for a moment. “I didn't want to be in the way.”

Cloud started to say something, but words were lost in the moment. His lashes fluttered, and he drew in a long breath. He stepped from the bed, grabbed Vincent's clothes, and dropped them on the desk on top of the paperwork that badly needed filing. This put him between Vincent and the wall. Vincent stood up, but Cloud was slow to look at him or speak.

“... You're not in the way,” he said calmly, thickly. He looked up to Vincent then. “Not in this house, not while I'm around.”

“... Cloud.”

“I want you here. So… Just… make yourself comfortable.” Cloud turned his attention to the bed and scoffed. “We're going to be pressed together anyway, so hope you don't mind.”

Vincent shook his head slightly. “I don’t.”

“Good.” He paused, let it sink in. “Good.”

Vincent was looking at him. Cloud could feel it. He returned the other's stare before trailing his gaze down to what Vincent was wearing. He was basically covered except his arms, which were bared by the short sleeves. His right arm from the elbow up was bruise coloured, and there were vicious scars across both arms. Some were white, others discoloured. Cloud swore he saw the faintest imprint of stitch marks along Vincent's left wrist. He looked away quickly, backed up — backed off — and moved over to the bed. As a second thought, he climbed over the bed and headed to the wall to shut off the lights. Vincent stayed where he was.

He looked over his shoulder somewhat but didn’t move otherwise. “Do they bother you?”

Cloud froze. Conflicted, anxious. He found a slice of calm in his mind and forced himself to breathe. He just knew how it was being on the spot, having someone else face his past or at least the evidence it left behind. He knew how it was to feel cornered with someone else's choice. He didn’t want Vincent to feel like that.

“No,” he said quickly, in a breath, with a feeling of burden following each letter. “I just didn't want to be rude and… stare.”

Vincent was quiet for one searching moment. Cloud turned around and closed the gap. He touched a hand to Vincent's back.

“You know I desire you.”

Cloud felt warm all of a sudden. “Yeah.”

“And you know that that means one day you’ll have to see… all of me.”

For the first time, Vincent’s usual calm was interrupted by hesitation. His worry, his doubt. Cloud reached up to Vincent’s shoulder and squeezed, silently signaling for him to turn around. When they were face to face, Cloud let out a quiet breath between his parted lips.

“Yeah,” he said resolutely, “but I’ll take whatever you give me today. Even if it’s this.” He took Vincent’s left hand and kissed his wrist. “This is enough.”

Vincent raised his free hand up to cup Cloud’s chin. At the gentle lift, Cloud brought up his head, and their lips met one another. Merriment and loud talking floated up from downstairs, but Cloud and Vincent were lost in their own world. The kiss broke for a second, but Cloud brought them together again. After, they parted for real. Vincent stroked his thumb against the corner of Cloud’s lips.

“You have me.”

Cloud nodded. Vincent sat down on the bed, and Cloud sat in front of him, moving slowly. He took Vincent’s hand with his own; the other slowly climbed the length of Vincent’s arm. At one or two areas, the skin was thin as if barely covering a mark or a dent. The scars were rougher than he was expecting. One wrapped around Vincent’s arm in a spiral from under his arm and stopped two inches above his wrist.

“Can I…” Cloud brought his hand to the sleeve, which fell to Vincent’s elbow.

A nod. Cloud hooked his thumb in the sleeve and pushed it up slightly. The skin was slightly purple, as if there wasn’t any oxygen or circulation in this section of his arm. He was coldest here, truly cold. Vincent stared down at Cloud’s hand, watching every moment silently. In spite of everything, the silence wasn’t awkward, but still, Cloud broke it. He spoke softly, asking questions about if Vincent was in pain or if he could feel certain areas. Vincent was honest, and his tone was just as quiet. Unflinching. Each word came easier as Cloud talked and explored. Cloud could feel Vincent relax more and move under his hands.

Finally, he raised his eyes to Vincent’s neck. There were the wound like indents on either side of his neck. They weren’t completely symmetrical either. Even though they were talking, Cloud couldn’t find it in him to ask about them. Not directly. He didn’t directly ask about the scars or the cold patch either. But to his surprise, Vincent answered.

Vincent raised a hand to his neck. “Death Gigas.” He turned his head to the right and raced along a hidden seam running along his jaw up behind his ear. “Hellmasker.” The rough scar over his right forearm. “Galian.” The cold spot. “Death Gigas.” He raised the shirt up to show Cloud the scar that left white marks like veins over his chest. “Chaos.”

Cloud looked at the stitch marks and hesitantly asked, “And this one?”

For the first time in all of this, Vincent frowned. “Hojo.”

Cloud brought the mark to his lips. “Thank you.”

He felt like he was intruding. He felt like he was the one thrusting himself into something, but now that he knew… There was the tremble of anxiety in his chest, creeping through his body like adrenaline, but there was something different there. He felt at peace. He felt comfort in this knowledge. He took the initiative and kissed Vincent himself. He cupped Vincent’s cheek with one hand. Vincent melted into him, and there was that rumble. It was a little less human but far more comforting.

He wasn’t entirely sure how it happened, but they moved closer to each other. They laid across the bed, Cloud on top of Vincent. Cloud’s hand moved from Vincent’s wrist to his torso, gently stroking. And with each pass, he felt like he was doing something, helping Vincent claim parts of himself. Even if he wasn’t entirely human anymore, he was still a man. He was still a person. He was valued no matter what. In combat, out of combat, when traveling an empty field, here in this bed doing nothing. He was valued, so valued.

Vincent’s hands swept over the back of Cloud’s legs. He groaned Cloud’s name into the kiss, and it felt so, so good to hear. Cloud touched their foreheads together and stared down at Vincent.

“I…” He cupped Vincent’s face between his hands. “You’re still the most handsome person I’ve ever met.”

“Am I really?”

“You are.” Cloud smiled. “Don’t make me repeat it.”

“Apologies.”

“Mm. Don’t apologise either.” He kissed Vincent again, slower this time — deeper this time.

“Cloud…” Vincent groaned again, and the sound ran through Cloud’s body like lightning.

But god, he was so damn tired. He sighed heavily and moved his hands to Vincent’s shoulders.

“I want you,” he said. And he had to ignore the way his body heated up when Vincent squeezed onto his legs. “But not tonight.”

“Another time,” Vincent said, but the words were thick with lust. Cloud wanted to drink it all in.

He was hard as a rock, but he didn’t want to spoil it. Besides, it would have been better when he actually had the physical and mental stamina to keep up. He leaned down to kiss Vincent’s jawline and then rose off.

“I’ll get the lights.”

Vincent was slow to let him go. Though he wouldn’t say it immediately, Cloud liked that. He was able to get off the bed and turn off the light. He sighed again but with a new air.

“Okay. Sleeping arrangements.”

“I think we’ll get it.”

“If not, I can sleep on the fl—”

“No such thing.”

Cloud laughed. “Okay then. Make room.”

It didn’t take them too long to figure something out. Cloud gave a warning about his sleeping habits. He didn’t want to call them ‘night terrors’, but he was used to waking up suddenly. He was usually alone. Vincent was okay with it.

“There will be times when I’m not moving,” Vincent said calmly.

“Anything I should do…?”

“Just be patient. It’ll pass.”

“Okay.” Cloud draped an arm across Vincent’s chest and stared at his profile. “Thanks for…” He couldn’t finish it. It wasn’t awkward; he just didn’t know how to bring attention to what they shared.

Vincent raised a hand between them and touched Cloud’s face. “Thank you for still wanting me.”

Cloud huffed, and his lips quirked up. Happy, sad, a slew of many things. “As if you’re going anywhere.”

Vincent returned the smile. “That’s what I like to hear.” He made himself comfortable and settled his head on his half of the pillow. Oh, what an arrangement. He closed his eyes. “Good night, Cloud.”

Cloud watched him for a moment longer before drawing closer and closing his eyes as well. “See you in the morning, Vincent.”

And it was one of those infrequent, blissful times where they both had a night of restful sleep.


End file.
